Under normal conditions, the coagulation system is naturally balanced in favor of anticoagulation by a number of proteins circulating in the blood. These proteins include antithrombin III, a serine-protease inhibitor, and protein C, a vitamin-K dependent protein formed in the liver. When injury or trauma occurs, thrombin is produced at precise levels through an ordered series of reactions. Thrombin is a proteolytic enzyme that occupies a central position in the coagulation process. Thrombin catalyzes the conversion of fibrinogen to fibrin, is a key effector enzyme for blood clotting, and is pivotal for other functions as well, such as activation of helper proteins (including Factors V and VIII and thrombomodulin), and its own activation. Disturbances in the natural balance between pro- and anti-coagulant forces may result in bleeding or thrombotic diseases.
A number of coagulation factors present in the blood as precursors (e.g., Factors VII–XII) lead to the production of thrombin. When the coagulation system is triggered (e.g., when trauma occurs), the coagulation factors are transformed into activated factors (e.g., Factors VIIa, IXa, Xa, XIa, etc.). When Factor VII is activated, it forms a complex with tissue factor, a membrane protein. Thus, Factor VIIa is present as a complex bound to tissue factor. When triggered, the coagulation factors and tissue factor complexes undergo an ordered chain of reactions that ultimately lead to conversion of Factor X to Factor Xa, and Factor Xa catalyzes the conversion of prothrombin to thrombin.
An elevated plasma level of coagulation factors, particularly Factor VIIa, is a risk factor for fatal myocardial infarction and associated with coronary artery disease and other abnormalities of the coagulation system, e.g., thrombosis, ischemic vascular disease, intravascular clotting, stroke, embolisms, and so forth. Accordingly, antithrombotic agents have been researched and developed for use in treating cardiovascular and other diseases. Presently established antithrombotic agents include heparin, coumarin, and aspirin. There are, however, limitations with these agents. For example, both heparin and coumarin have a highly-variable dose-related response, and their anticoagulant effects must be closely monitored to avoid a risk of serious bleeding. The erratic anticoagulant response of heparin is likely due to its propensity to bind non-specifically to plasma proteins. Aspirin has a limited efficacy and at high doses presents a risk of gastrointestinal bleeding. Thrombin inhibitors and their drawbacks are further discussed in WO 96/20689.
As may be appreciated, those in the field of pharmaceutical research continue to seek new compounds and compositions having increased effectiveness and bioavailability and/or having fewer side effects. There is particularly an interest in developing agents that can selectively and directly inhibit key factors in the complicated coagulation process. Compounds effective in inhibiting Factors VIIa, Xa, as well as tryptase and urokinase are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,335,324 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,642,252. Factor VIIa inhibitors are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,358,960 and WO 01/44172. U.S. Pat. No. 6,194,409 discloses certain bicyclic groups such as isoquinoline groups which reportedly are advantageous for promoting pharmacological properties. Phenyl glycine derivatives useful as serine protease inhibitors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,140,353, U.S. Pat. No. 6,242,644, WO 01/90051 and WO 03/66588 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,472,393.
The patents, patent applications, and articles cited herewith are incorporated herein by reference.